


Пообещай

by Alex_Def



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Psychological Trauma
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Def/pseuds/Alex_Def
Summary: — А ты знал, что в небе летают чёрные ленточки, а по ночам за нами наблюдают огоньки?Кит улыбается мягко. Поправляет одеяло у его ног, переплетает их пальцы.— Нет, не знал.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 1





	Пообещай

— А ты знал, что в небе летают чёрные ленточки, а по ночам за нами наблюдают огоньки?

Кит улыбается мягко. Поправляет одеяло у его ног, переплетает их пальцы.

— Нет, не знал.

— Эти огоньки такие красивые, — Лэнс бродит по его лицу отсутствующим взглядом.

Улыбается уголком губ, сжимает его руку сильнее и резко выпрямляется, широкораспахнутыми глазами уставляясь в окно.

— Смотри-смотри! Там существа с фиолетовыми полосками держат фонарики!

Кит оборачивается. Его брови ломает отчаянием. На небе ни облака. На небе нет ничего.

— Нет, — голос хрипит, горло давит, но Лэнс этого не замечает. И Кит не знает, как было бы лучше, потому что сейчас Лэнс смотрит и тыкает пальцем на каких-то очередных существ, которых видет только он. Смотрит восторженно, приоткрыв рот и переводя взгляд в пространстве. На губах отстранённая улыбка. — Прости, но я их не вижу.

В глазах, которые заторможенно впиваются в лицо, растерянность. Эта не та растерянность, которая была в тот момент, когда Кит первый раз поцеловал его. Это было на вечеринке в честь очередной вылазки в космос и очередной победой над бунтующим народом, они были немного пьяны, но Кит действовал настолько трезво, что самого пугало. Тогда в глазах Лэнса было слегка замутнённое алкоголем ошеломление, неверие и слишком детская надежда.

Сейчас эта растерянность человека, который плывёт по какой-то другой реке с оранжевой водой и серебряными блёстками в ней. Плывёт, сидя на огромном маршмеллоу, и разговаривает с красными огоньками. Улыбается призрачно, говорит на понятном лишь ему и этим красным огонькам языке.

— Совсем-совсем не видишь?

— Совсем-совсем.

Лэнс дует губы, снова прислоняется спиной к подушкам и смотрит в стену. Их пальцы всё ещё сцеплены, только хватка Лэнса слегка ослабла.

— Жаль, — отстранённо говорит Лэнс и тут же переводит взгляд на него. У Кита спирает в глотке и скручивает желудок. Этот взгляд похож на тот, что был раньше. Тридцать восемь процентов схожести. Если до этого не доставало даже до пятнадцати. — Ты бы им понравился, — как и понравился мне. Лэнс бы обязательно добавил это.

Но сейчас Лэнс не произносит это. В «этот» период он не произносит почти ничего осмысленного.

* * *

— Вчера огоньки со мной разговаривали.

Кит замирает на секунду, поджимает губы и наливает чай из термоса в кружку. Любимый чай Лэнса со времён победы. Одно из немногих, что в нём не изменилось.

— И что они говорили? — Кит отдаёт кружку Лэнсу. Тот задумчиво смотрит на рисунок долек мандаринов, моргает пару раз и улыбается краем губ.

— Они были похожи на тебя, — Лэнс поднимает взгляд на него и смотрит на лоб, делая вид, что не заметил его вопрос. Либо правда не заметил. В последнее время он хуже воспринимает вопросы. В последнее время он хуже воспринимает всё.

Кит хмурится.

— Похожи на меня?

— Да. Они красные и им нравятся мои волосы. И не только волосы.

Лэнс тихо хихикает, а у Кита дрожат пальцы.

— Что они делали?

— О, они трогали мои щёки, — Лэнс тыкает себя в щёку и проводит пальцем по коже. Губы растянуты в полуулыбке, а взгляд снова где-то в другом месте. Этот взгляд оттуда, куда приплыл огромный маршмеллоу, а Лэнс поднялся с него на желейный берег с летающими котами и каркающими цветами.

— Что-то ещё?

— Шею.

— Ещё?

— Руки.

— Ещё?

— Пятки.

— Ещё?

— Баскетбольные мячи такие красивые, — выдыхает Лэнс, а Кита клинит.

«Пора привыкнуть, Кит».

Пора привыкнуть. Но привыкаться не хочет.

— Ты хочешь есть?

— Я хочу яблочных вафель и картошку фри с малиновым вареньем! — Лэнс снова улыбается — чуть шире, так, что в уголках глаз появляются морщинки, а метки на скулах будто загорятся в любую секунду.

У Кита сердце бухает в желудок, когда Лэнс внезапно хмурится и говорит чужим голосом.

— У тебя альтеанец за спиной. С мечом.

За спиной Кита только белая вырвиглазная стена.

* * *

— Кит.

— Я знаю.

— Нет, ты не знаешь!

Кит выдыхает сквозь зубы. Трёт глаза, зажмуриваясь на пару секунд и чувствуя, как кружится голова. У него такое чувство, что он упадёт в обморок. Или блеванёт. Возможно, оба варианта.

— Я не понимаю, что ты от меня хочешь.

— Я хочу, что бы ты отдохнул и перестал быть как ебаный скукоженный от недосыпа и нихуя не жрания изюм, — говорит Пидж. Кит чувствует, каким взглядом она пилит его. «Ты придурок, Кит», «ты космический долбаёб, Кит», «тебя реально так сильно сдохнуть тянет?», «твой мозг не может понять, что для жизни тебе, блять, нужно спать и есть?». От этого взгляда становится только паршивее.

— Я не могу.

— Что ты не можешь?

— Спать я не могу. Когда я засыпаю, мне каждый чёртов раз снится тот момент. Каждый грёбаный раз.

Кит запускает пальцы с свои волосы и тянет, будто это поможет вытащить те воспоминания из головы. Они въелись во все углы сознания, а теперь растут как бычьи цепни.

— Я могу дать тебе снотворное.

— Пидж.

— Кит.

Кит поджимает губы. Пидж тоже переживает. Она пиздец как переживает за них обоих, под её глазами тоже огромные синяки, она путает сахар и соль и постоянно сонно моргает. Она работает постоянно, сама спит перебивками, но она хотя бы спит. Кит же без сна четвёртые сутки.

Ему просто страшно спать.

Ему страшно переживать это снова и снова.

Каждый раз, когда он засыпает, мозг заботливо посылает все моменты того дня, плёнкой пронося перед глазами.

Над ним издевается его собственное сознание. Он медленно убивает сам себя. Он сам падает в бездонный колодец и даже не пытается что-то с этим сделать. У него на спине инновационный турборанец, который Пидж доделала буквально неделю назад, а он просто падает в огромный каньон, на дне которого трёхметровые пики.

— Пара часов сна, Кит.

Кит молчит. Пидж продолжает смотреть на него, только устало. Заёбано. Они все устали. За эти полгода они все чертовски устали. И скатываться в ещё большую дерьмину им ни к чему.

— Пара часов, — соглашается Кит. Пидж, кажется, задерживает дыхание, а в голосе появляется улыбка.

— Пара часов.

* * *

— У него было семь лап, он тянул их ко мне и что-то рычал.

Лэнс говорит без эмоций. Кит ненавидит их отсутствие. Обнимает Лэнса крепче, прижимается губами к макушке и жмурится. Как будто это существо пришло к нему, прямо сейчас стоит за его спиной, а дыхание из его пасти такое мерзкое и хрипящее, что затылок невольно покрывается мурашками.

Раньше, когда Лэнс видел что-то подобное, он плакал, хватался за Кита и дрожал всем телом. Нет, Киту не нравится, когда он в таком состоянии, но оно лучше, чем полное отсутствие эмоций. Страх человечнее безэмоциональности. Если Лэнс потеряет его, это будет плохо. Слишком плохо, чтобы об этом думать.

* * *

— Огоньки говорили о тебе.

Рука, разрезающая яблочный пирог, не дрогает. Возможно, Кит привык. А может просто слишком сильно устал.

— Ещё говорили о какой-то Аллуре.

Лезвие со скрипом проезжается по тарелке. Отстранённый взгляд, врезавшийся в спину, прожигает сквозь ткань футболки.

— «Какая-то» Аллура?

— Ты сказал так, будто я её знаю.

Кит застывает от этого голоса. Будто не Лэнс это сказал. Будто какой-то другой человек нажал на кнопку в его мозге, заставил сказать это, а теперь наблюдает за реакцией.

— Ты не помнишь её?

— А должен?

Ухудшение памяти. Когда Пидж сказала об этом, Кит думал, что Лэнс будет хуже запоминать какие-то вещи, забывать, что сделал минуту назад, что-то подобное. Но он не думал, что Лэнс возьмёт и забудет человека. Целого, блять, человека.

— Она была нашей... подругой, — Кит тормозит на последнем слове. Лэнсу она подругой не была.

— Правда? Не помню, — Лэнс легко пожимает плечами. — Пирог.

— Да, прости, — Кит отмирает, кладёт на тарелки по куску пирога и отдаёт одну Лэнсу. Тот улыбается — от этой улыбки хочется выть волком, потому что это не та улыбка — и откусывает немного шарлотки.

— Вкусно, — он смотрит огромными глазами на пирог, а затем на Кита. — Кит, это очень вкусно!

— Конечно, это Ханк готовил.

— Ханк?..

Кит замирает с недонесённой до рта шарлоткой.

— Лэнс, ты же помнишь Ханка?

— Повёлся! — Лэнс улыбается шире и несколько раз подпрыгивает на кровати. — Огоньки сказали, что будет забавно, если так сказать! Они не соврали! — он отставляет тарелку на тумбочку, подтягивает к себе колени и чуть покачивается, весело смотря на Кита.

А Кит чувствует, как у него пульс херачит под сто двадцать.

— Лэнс, больше не делай так, — выходит не своим голосом.

— Почему? — Лэнс непонимающе хмурится. Склоняет голову на бок, потом резко меняется в лице и прижимается спиной к стене, испуганно смотря на дверь.

Твою мать. 

— Лэнс? — Кит поднимается со стула, чуть не кидает пирог на пол и подходит к Лэнсу. Тот не отрывает взгляда от двери, округлив глаза от ужаса. У Кита сжимает в грудине, а в голове пустеет. — Лэнс, скажи что-нибудь.

— Там, — Лэнс дрожит как осиновый лист на ветру, — там..

— Кто там, — Кит садится на больничную койку перед Лэнсом, закрывая собой пространство сзади, и притягивает его к себе. Он ненавидит эти приступы. Они слишком жуткие, слишком страшные, слишком напоминающие о том, что Лэнс, блять, может умирает всё быстрее, что его мозг может не выдержать, перегрузиться и просто прекратить работу. Кит обнимает его сильнее, пытаясь унять их общую дрожь.

— Там ты, — шепчет Лэнс, хватаясь пальцами за футболку у него на груди. — У тебя нет глаз. У тебя разрезаны щёки в улыбку. У тебя кишки наружу. У тебя.. — он резко замолкает, сжимая Кита до боли в костях.

— Лэнс? — из горла вырывается только хрип, почти не похожий на имя. 

Лэнс перестаёт дрожать. Весь напрягается, а Кит чувствует, как намокает футболка на груди.

Твою блядскую мать.

— Ты не проснёшься.

— Что?

— Другой ты говорит, что я не проснусь, — Лэнс едва шелевит губами и всхлипывает. — Он положил тебе голову на плечо.

Кит инстинктивно дёргается, но здесь — разумеется — никого нет. На его плече нет ничьей головы. В этой охренеть как охраняемой палате только он, Лэнс и галлюцинация. Самая отвратная галлюцинация за всё время.

— Лэнс, — это всё, что может выдавить Кит, потому что глотку сжимает. Лэнс впивается короткими ногтями в его бока сквозь футболку. Сказать, что это всего лишь галлюцинация? Даже если Кит это скажет, она не пройдёт так быстро. Не тогда, когда Лэнс жмётся к нему так сильно, а его сердце стучит настолько быстро.

— Он говорит, — Лэнс задыхается от собственных слов, а Кит только обнимает сильнее, потому что он абсолютно беспомощен перед этими галлюцинациям, потому что не может никак помочь, потому что это слишком для них обоих, потому что.. — Он говорит, что ты будешь плакать, когда я умру.

Если бы Кит стоял, у него бы подкосило ноги и он бы рухнул на пол. Но он сидит на грёбаной кровати в грёбаной специализированной комнате с нанопрочным стеклом, чтобы Лэнс не разбил его в один из приступов. У него в глазах темнеет, а образ того дня всплывает в голове слишком отчётливо. Тот наполненный ужасом и волнением крик Лэнса, который как обычно бросился вперёд, как обычно сделал так, как хотел только он, как обычно подставился под удар, как, блять, обычно взял всё на себя. Его слова, когда Кита трясло как наркомана с кокаиновой ломкой. Кит держал окровавленное тело Лэнса на руках и не мог сказать ни слова, только огромными от шока глазами смотрел на его вымученную улыбку.

— Лэнс, ты..

— Кит, я знаю, что умру.

Вот сейчас умрёт сам Кит.

— Не говори так.

— Кит, я понимаю, что..

— Лэнс!

Лэнса пробивает дрожью. Он с силой толкает Кита в грудь, тот падает с кровати, хотя это даже кроватью нельзя назвать, потому что Лэнс в чёртовом изоляторе с нанопрочным стеклом и отвратными белыми стенами. Кит падает на пол, больно ударяясь копчиком, и ошарашенно смотрит на Лэнса. Тот сидит, выставив вперёд руки и не отрывая испуганного взгляда от своих ладоней. Будто на них кровь. Снова.

— Уходи, — просит Лэнс. Его зрачки расширены, губы дрожат. Кит задыхается в том же страхе, что был тогда. Он не может потерять Лэнса. Он не может его потерять. Он должен его спасти. Но что он может сделать? Что, твою мать, он может сделать? Лучшие врачи Земли и не только не знают, что с Лэнсом, не могут ему помочь, так что может сделать Кит, который в медицине меньше, чем ноль? 

Неизвестное существо напало на Лэнса больше полугода назад. Они прибыли на неизвестную планету, Лэнс поехал с ними просто потому, что они его пригласили. Этот удар предназначался Киту. Но Лэнс закрыл его собой. Кит тогда закричал. У него выбивает воздух из лёгких от осознания.

Тогда он тоже закричал «Лэнс». Прямо сейчас он крикнул его имя почти так же, как и тогда, когда то существо набросилось на Лэнса.

— Лэнс..

— Уйди!

— Лэнс, пожалуйста, — Кит поднимается, поджимая губы от боли, прострельнувшей позвоночник.

— Уходи!

— Лэнс, прошу, послушай..

— Кит, блять, проваливай!

Кит застывает около его кровати. Лэнс продолжает метаться полоумным взглядом по всей палате. По всей палате, но на нём не останавливается даже на секунду.

Лэнс наверняка сам не понял, что сказал.

Кит выдыхает через нос, говорит сквозь зубы:

— Если ты так просишь, — и уходит, забрав со стола нож и тарелку с пирогом. Пидж особенно просила не оставлять никаких предметов, которыми Лэнс может навредить себе в те не частые периоды одиночества.

Механическая дверь бесшумно открывается перед Китом. Он упрямо поджимает губы и говорит себе, что не обернётся. Говорит, что не будет смотреть. Говорит, но всё равно оборачивается через плечо, всё равно смотрит мельком.

Кит не может не оборачиваться и не смотреть. Даже когда Лэнс нарушил то табу, о котором они говорили один единственный раз, но больше и не требовалось.

Лэнс сидит на кровати, обхватив ноги руками и спрятав лицо в ткани белой футболки, которую натянул на колени. Его плечи мелко дрожат, как и весь он. У Кита желудок сворачивает вместе с сердцем.

Он не может оставить Лэнса одного.

Механическая дверь закрывается. Тарелка с глухим стуком ставится на небольшой комод, а матрас прогибается под весом ещё одного тела. Лэнс утыкается носом в ключицу Кита и дрожащими пальцами сжимает его футболку на груди. Кит медленно гладит его по спине, приобнимает за плечи и целует в макушку. Успокаивает.

Лэнс говорит первым. Слово срывается с его губ тихо, но Кит всё равно слышит.

— Прости.

Кит жмурится и через силу улыбается. Он знает, что Лэнс чувствует эту вымученную и усталую улыбку, потому что не смело перемещает ладони на бока, едва сжимая.

Кит ненавидит, что полное сознание возвращается к Лэнсу только в такие моменты. Только после истерик на несколько минут — возможно, больше, если повезёт — Лэнс становится тем самым Лэнсом, который был до того происшествия.

— Кит.

— Да?

— Пообещай мне кое-что.

— Что?

— Ты будешь двигаться дальше, даже когда я умру.

«Обещаю» застревает где-то в горле, не давая нормально вдохнуть.

— Лэнс, что ты..

— Пообещай мне! — Лэнс срывается на крик, а Кит лишь сильнее обнимает его. Он не хочет обещать, потому что тем самым он смиряется с тем, что Лэнс умрёт. Он не хочет. Он, твою мать, не хочет.. — Пообещай, — шепчет Лэнс.

Кит выдыхает в его волосы. Мягкие и пахнущие шоколадом.

— Обещаю.

Если Лэнсу так будет легче, он скажет. Лучше его страх, чем страх Лэнса.

Лэнс поднимает голову и резко, почти грубо, прижимается губами к губам Кита, сразу углубляя поцелуй.

Лэнс не умрёт.

Кит закрывает глаза и вжимает Лэнса в стену, чувствуя ладони на своей шее.

Он не может умереть.

* * *

Кит сжимает в руках куртку. Он только сегодня утром постирал её и принёс, чтобы отдать Лэнсу. Она пахнет ананасом и ванилью — это любимое эфирное масло Лэнса.

«Было» добавляет внутренний голос.

Было, потому что Лэнса больше нет.

У Пидж опухшие глаза и мёртвый взгляд. Хотя мёртвый теперь здесь только Лэнс.

— Мозг не выдержал, — её голос хриплый, а Кит узнаёт этот ком в горле, который она пытается пробить, но не получается. Потому что его ком в горле в разы больше.

— Когда?

— 9:56.

— Мне не написала.

— Ты бы всё равно приехал, — Пидж криво усмехается и, морщась, трёт висок. — А так ты бы ещё с мотоцикла наебнулся.

Кит садится на стул и уставляется на свои руки в чёрных кожаных перчатках без пальцев. В голове пусто, в грудине тоже. Только сердце неожиданно медленно бьётся, будто заставляя себя прогнать кровь по организму ещё несколько раз.

Слёз почему-то нет. Смысла жить дальше тоже.

«Пообещай».

Кит запускает ладони в волосы и прикрывает глаза.

— Кит? — голос Пидж напуганный. Кит чуть качает головой, поднимает на неё взгляд и встаёт. 

«Обещаю».

— Не волнуйся, я останусь здесь, — он кривит губы в лучшем подобии улыбки, на которое сейчас способен. Он соврёт, если где-то в глубине души не ожидал этого. Они все знали, что это произойдёт. Что Лэнс..

— Кит, — Пидж не выдерживает. Обнимает его, сжимает до боли в рёбрах, дрожит в плечах. Они стоят так некоторое время, после чего Кит говорит сиплым голосом.

— Нужно позвонить его родителям и остальным и устроить похороны.

Он невольно поднимает взгляд на белую дверь. Дверь, за которой ещё вчера они с Лэнсом разговаривали.

Он отворачивается и смотрит в другую сторону.

Он обещал.

Он, блять, обещал.

Он жмурится до рези в глазах, а по щеке всё-таки катится слеза.

В голове пролетает тупая мысль. «Красные огоньки позаботятся о нём», а затем голос Лэнса, говорящий «они так похожи на тебя, Кит».

От воспоминаний об этой улыбке становится больно.

Кит закусывает губу, обнимает Пидж сильнее и медленно выдыхает.

Он сдержит обещание.


End file.
